Typo
by Budak Genteng
Summary: Sungguh, Typo merupakan bibit bibit PHO paling baik dalam suatu hubungan. AsaKaru. Nggak pinter buat summary. Mungkin bukan humour. Mungkin OOC. Mengandung bahasa Vulgar.


Matahari yang muncul naik menebar semangat, burung gereja yang bertengger di balkon rumah tingkat dua itu menyapa. Bercicit melodi indah bersahut – sahutan—

'Prang!'

"Hei, kau tau, Akabane? Aku tidak pernah suka Karma-KU selingkuh"

—Namun harus diganggu suara bising dari dua insan yang tengah 'kangen-kangenan'

"Selingkuh apa hee lipan jelek?" alis tertekuk kedalam, tanda bingung dan marah. Seingat Karma, kemarin dia hanya pergi main ke rumah Terasaka, Karena Itona belum pulang. Sebiadab-biadabnya Karma, Sekuat apapun aura titisan iblis di dirinya, tetap aja hatinya mellow seperti hello kitty. Mana tega dia ninggalin temenya sendirian ditinggal istri sehari penuh. Terasaka yang mukanya sangar, cocok jadi tukang nagih hutang memasang wajah melas minta ditendang aja udah cukup membuatnya bersimpati—bersimpati untuk menemani sekaligus mengerjai mantan teman SMP nya itu.

Sementara Karma mengerjap bingung, Figur kekar bak Arjuna diatasnya menggigit bibir, mencengkram pergelangan kecil dibawahnya dan semakin menekannya ke kasur. Apanya yang Selingkuh apa. Sudah jelas kemarin dia dengan bodohnya mengakui bahwa dia sedang 'beepbeepbeep' dan 'bipbupbupbipbap' dengan teman SMP-nya itu.

"Cepat jujur, Akabane. Sebelum kesabaranku habis"

Asano mendesis, Iris ungu-nya menatap tajam jauh kedalam dua bola berwarna pucat dibawahnya. Yang sama sekali tidak gentar karena tatapan berbisa itu. Bibir itu diam menunggu jawaban. Indra penglihat terus mengamati dua belah daging merah yang lamat-lamat terbuka, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan mendesis. Kau ini lipan bukan ular. Jangan lupa hakikat diri sendiri dong"

'bruk'

Dinding imajiner menghantam Asano. Entah Karma ini pura – pura bego, atau bego beneran, dan kenapa pula dia bisa pacaran sama orang bego atau jangan-jangan dia yang bego—Ah, Asano pusing. Ini sih udah pasti Terasaka yang bego.

.

 _Kenapa kok jadi nyalahin Terasaka?_

Mendapat jawaban yang tak diinginkan dari sang kekasih, Asano langsung mengambil tali—Tali (yang rencananya) akan dibuat jadi tali jemuran, atau tali bendera dan langsung mengikatnya kuat-kuat untuk menyatukan dua pergelangan tangan Karma. Yang menjadi pelaku kekerasan sekaligus pengikatan hanya meringis pelan.

"Mengaku, cepat."

"Ngaku apa? Ngaku kau makhluk titisan lipan paling berbisa?"

"Cepetan, Karma"

"Ngapain sih cepet – cepet sayang? Kamu mau boker? Boker ke WC lah"

Petak-petak empat mulai muncul di pelipis Asano. Tidak tahan dengan segala cobaan, Asano mengambil handphone-nya lalu membuka lockscreen 100x100 dengan kecepatan lipan super dan menunjukkan chat-nya dengan Karma tepat di depan muka pemuda itu. Karma terdiam, netra-nya bergerak sebaris demi sebaris, membaca isi chat itu sebelum ngakak.

.

 _Puja iyat suci, Ternyata Asano cemburu._

.

 _Dan cemburunya Asano itu lucu (bagi Karma, Karena dia tidak melihat para lipan beranak pinak dan siap menyumpal seluruh lubang (kecuali lubang 'itu', Karena Asano tidak akan pernah rela) di tubuhnya secara imajiner)_

.

.

Semua berawal ketika Karma harus menebus dosa dengan menemani temannya yang sedang berwajah kusut. Kusut sekusut gelasan layangan. Kusut sekusut benang. Kusut sekusut kemeja Asano yang diam-diam dia pinjam dan kini telah ternistai oleh ratapan sendu seorang Terasaka Ryouma.

"Udah dong, Masa muka sangar gitu mewek, gak cocok ah. Banci tau"

'Buk!'

Karma malah digebuk. Padahal Karma berniat menenangkan.

"Nanti juga Itona balik kok, Dia nggak mungkin main sama orang lain. Kan cuma kamu yang bisa dia bego-begoin"

'BUK!'

Kali ini gebukan yang dua kalilipat lebih keras. Karma meringis, dua mata—yang kini merah didepannya hanya menatap galak bagaikan anjing Bulldog. Akhirnya Karma memilih diam, lalu mempukpuk punggung milik Terasaka. Sementara Terasaka kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Karma. Seketika si surai merah merasa jijik, Karena dia yakin liquid nista berbakteri dari hidung dan mulut Terasaka pasti menginfeksi bahunya yang mulus—Tapi disisi lain dia merasa senang bila sepulangnya nanti, Asano Gakushuu, Kekasihnya langsung menggigit bahunya.

"Ma, masa Itona jahat banget ma—Aku udah ditinggal seminggu, tanpa sempet nananinunu… terus dia harus pergi lagi keluar kota?" Curhat Terasaka.

Kasian juga sih temennya, Kalau dia nganu sama kucing tetangga gimana? Kan gawat.

"Heh, yaudah aku temenin. Tapi aku mau bbm Asano-kun dulu" Ucap Karma, meminta izin dan mengambil handphone-nya. Mulai memencet-mencet layar touchscreen itu dan mengirim banyak 'ping' pada kekasihnya.

.

.

' _Ping!'_

' _Apa? Kalau kau minta jemput, aku nggak bisa. Ada rapat'_

' _Dih geer, aku Cuma mau bilang, Aku mau_ _ **nenenin**_ _Terasaka di kos-annya, entar pagi baru pulang'_

Tokoh dibalik telepon genggam itu melebarkan iris violetnya. Apa ini? Kekasihnya mendua terang – terangan?

' _Apa? Coba ulangi'_

' _Nggak ada ulangan. Tenang, Cuma nonton film_ _ **kontol**_ _kok'_

Asano membanting handphone-nya kekasur. Wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga. Marah. Murka. Kesal. Kalap. Nenenin? Film kontol? Yakali ada film begituan. Yang ada _live_ begituan lah. Asano yang sedang mencak-mencak itu hendak menggerebek rumah Terasaka, namun sayang, kakinya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

Ini sialnya.  
Dia tidak tahu dimana rumah Terasaka.

Dan kini Asano hanya bisa debus makan lipan karena stress berkelanjutan.

.

.

"Udah ngehubungin Asano-nya?" Tanya Terasaka, memilih beberapa film untuk ditonton bersama Karma. Mulai dari film-film humor berkelas, sampai film barbie. Sebelumnya, Karma memang menyarankan untuk menonton film humor yang konyol agar dia tidak merasa sedih, sih.

"Udah, tapi belum dibales. Bodo ah" Karma berucap masa bodo, melempar handphone-nya keatas kasur milik Terasaka. Mengabaikan beribu 'ping!' yang membuat handphone-nya bajret seketika.

"Jadi kita mau nonton apa?"

"Charlie Chaplin?"

Jadilah malam itu malam gabut yang ditemani sosok berkumis ala Hitler.

Sementara itu, di rumah lantai 2 terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dan mapan sedang memegang jenglot seperti seorang dukun professional.

"Siap – siap, Terasaka"

.

.

.

"Kau malah ketawa? Minta putus beneran ya?" Asano masih kesal. Apalagi Karma malah tertawa ngakak, meski sudah diikat seperti film _fifty shades of grey._ Dia masih enggan beranjak dari perut pemuda itu, merasa panas (Karena kesal dan Karma yang tertawa dengan kedua tangan terikat itu kelewat menggiurkan) dan melonggarkan dasi hitamnya. Mata sendunya yang berkantung menatap bak predator. Rupanya Asano tidak tidur semalaman.

"Pff-bukan gi—mfph—" 

Karma yang berhenti ngakak sejenak dimanfaatkan Asano untuk membungkam. Dengan kasar dilumatnya bibir itu, dihisap dan diemut bagai candu—dan memang candu.

"ngh-!"

Bibir yang tergigit dibuka, membuka akses untuk masuk. Daging tak bertulang masuk, erangan dan desah menjadi genderang perang untuk dua lidah yang saling bergulat. Menekan dan membelit satu sama lain. Lelehan saliva menjadi bukti kekalahan—dan kebutuhan akan oksigen menjadi penengah. Asano melepaskan ciuman ganas itu dan menatap Karma yang terengah, menelanjangi secara visual dan meminta penjelasan.

"I-itu-hh-kemarin-" Karma masih mengatur nafas, membuat Asano penasaran. "Cuma typo-" Karma menatap kesal.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

 _Typo?_

Asano terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. _Typo_?. Dia memutar otak, mengingat. Ah, Karma memang sering sekali _typo_. Dia ingat dulu Karma pernah mengirim pesan _'Berisik kamu. Aku mau_ _ **nete**_ _lagi aja ah'_. Dan kata nganu di pesan itu ternyata typo—harusnya bete.

"Yang kemarin itu harusnya 'Nemenin' sama 'Konyol'" Karma membuang muka, malu karena sekarang wajahnya benar-benar merah.

Ah benar juga, M dan N itu berdekatan. Begitu pula Y dan T. Asano ikut-ikutan buang muka, Malu.

"Dasar nethink mulu sama pacar sendiri"

"Maaf. Sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini aku bolos ngasisten dan _menemani_ mu dirumah" Asano tersenyum karismatik. Tapi entah mengapa Karma malah merinding dan menelan ludah saat intonasi 'menemani'

Dan ternyata benar saja, firasat buruknya itu terbukti. Bibir sok seksi Asano mulai menyentuh spot-spot manis di lehernya. Membuatnya menahan desah dan menengadah keatas—memberikan lebih banyak akses pada si Jingga.

.

.

"A-ah! Lebih baik- ngh-! Kau ngasisten aja, sana" Usir karma, menendang figur diatasnya…

… Dan sepertinya Asano benar –benar tidak akan pergi ngasisten hari ini karena Karma menyepak tempat yang salah.

.

.

.

*Ngasisten = Jadi Asisten Dosen/? (Apa ini)


End file.
